Emerald eyes of a goddess
by crazed zombie
Summary: Drago runs into Puk the norse god of mischief who decides Drago needs a second chance.So after he reverts him into a baby he travels back in time and drops him in the hands of Jackie Chan. Jade parents get killed and she finds comfort in Drago.wth was i o


So i was sitting here wandering the vast expanses of youtube and i stumbled up this pairing DragoXJade. I thoght wow what where these people smoking and where can i get some. But then i had a grand idea of how to works this. So lets hear a little from drago.

Drago: shoots fireball

Me: Agh Hey no fire snaps fingers and muzzle appears on Drago

Drago: hafnaksdhgaoijflkdsajfoaifjd

Me: well since he cant behave so how bout a little from Jade

Jade: Hi

Me:Hmm very few words but powerful

Jade:What are you talking about

Drago: alsdjfa;nasd;lkajhghashfoasdjflkdsj lk

Jade:Why is he wearing a muzzle

Me: i think he is a sadist or something

Drago: youahdsf a bavnakjlds nnnonoo

Jade: Wow he looks upset

Me: So you introduce the story runs

Drago:chases alkdsjfaba akjd alkds aodifjkld

Jade: Ok now its time for emerald eyes of a goddess

-- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -

Ha i found it this is so gonna be my day Drago said lifting up the small gem.

I would put that down if i were you geicko boy a small white haired man said calmly.

Hey who the hell are you Drago demanded shifting to a fighting position.

I am Puk he said raiseing his hands making largeing sparklying letters appear behind him.

All right what do you want jerk Drago said prepareing to launch a fireball in his direction.

Well sadly i am haveing to deal with one of my responsiablitys He said like it was utterly painfull.

And what might that be Drago said plaining on going for his throat as soon as a opeurtunity presented itself.

Well my papa put me in charge of protecting that stone there and i dont think trying to kill me by ripping out my throat is wise he said seeing the shock on Dragos face.

Ok how would you kill you then Drago asked trying to asses another plan.

Well i happen to know alot about you and i think you are just a product of you envirment i am thinking i can fix that Puk said smileing wickedly.

Fuck you Drago screamed as he spat a large blast of fire at him.

Well now your just sealing the deal Puk said snapping his fingers causeing making drago grow younger.

Wat the ell ar vu doing Drago said before reveating into a baby.

Ahhhh baby drago you are so cute Puk said picking him up and wrapping him in is shirt.

Now for a little time warping Puk said laughing madly.

-- outside the chan residence--

Huh what who is this Jackie said picking up the small bundle of cloth and reading th note.

_This boy has a chance of doing great good or great evil i beleve you can shape his destiny dont be to hard on him SIncerely Puk._

Huh wow Jackie screamed nearly Dropping drago in shock of hsi appearance.

-- uncles rare finds--

eyeaad What are you doing with a demon Uncle screamed jumping back.

He was put outside my door and it says he has great potinetil for good or evil Jackie said holding up the note.

Puk the Norse god of mischief Uncle said reading the last part.

Yeah stange the guy signed it like that Jackie said smileing like it was a joke.

This is serious this boy must not be allowed to fufil a destiny of evil and if Puk did this then it must be of the upmost importance Uncle said wacking him on the head.

Oh so what should we do Jackie asked rubbin his forehead.

We do nuthing you are gonna raise him and teach him disciplin and morals Uncle said handing him the boy.

What i dont know anything about kids Jackie said taking him and cradleing in his arms instinctively.

You are a natural born parent look at how your holding him and you are great with children Uncle said handing him a raddle.

But what about when i go on my digs Jackie said the baby spat a small fire near his head.

Take him with you teach him history Uncle said leaving the room.

--four years later--

Hey dad look what i found its a huge chicken Drago said holding up a very delicate antique.

Ayaaaa put that down Uncle said jerking it out of his hands.

Can i buy it Drago said holding up seven dollars he saved from his allowance.

This is a priceless antique its worth more than seven dollars Uncle said irratatedly.

How much is it than Drago asked curiosuly.

Fifty dollars at least Uncle said waveing franticly.

Hey i got a surprise Jackie said stopping Drago and uncles arguement.

Yay are we going to mooseworld for my birthday next week Drago said looking excited.

No your cousin is going to stay with us from now on Jackie said smileing.

Cool i will have someone to play with and she can come with us and fight jaguars and monkeys and grave robbers Drago said throwing his hands up excitedly.

Well her birth day is a four days before yours and we need to make it really special Jackie said to the boy hoping he would be offended by this.

Yeah we will it will be her first birthday with us i gotta get her a present Drago said excitedly leaping up and down.

No jumping Uncle said stiking the boy with a broom.

Hey dad what would she like Drago asked smileing a big toothy grin.

Go wait in the car and we will go find somthing Jackie said to the boy pointing to the back door.

Ok and i will make sure no one sees me cause iam a super ninja Drago said stinking his best ninja pose and doing a backflip.

How do you think Jade wil react Jackie asked concerned.

There isnt much we can do here parents are gone and we are her only family in the world Uncle said stroking his chin.

So we just have to hope for the best Jackie said exiting after his adopted son.

--Two days later at the airport--

Hey there Jade i am your uncle Jackie said greeting the small girl.

Konichi waa Jade said smileing a toothy grin.

I dont speak japenese Jackie said frowning.

Jade meerily stared at him inocently.

Well lets go to my Place Jackie said grabbing her hand.

--jackies house--

Now Jade theres a little thing my step son is a little odd looking Jackie said seeing her looking like she didnt understand.

Happy birthday drago screamed as they entered the apartment.

Wow cool you got me a dragon for my birthday Jade said excitedly walking over to him and poking him on one of his horns.

Hey you speak english Jackie said shocked.

I never said i didnt Jade said tugging slightly on Dragos face.

Hey come on blow out your candles Drago said holding up her cake.

This is the coolest birthday present ever uncle Jackie Jade said hugging Drago

Ugh thats Drago my son Jackie said slightly irratated.

Can you breath Fire Jade asked drago.

Sure a little Drago said Giveing a small fire puff.

Hey no fire in the hosue Jackie said sternly.

Come on we got you presents Drago said grabbing things off the table.

--several hours later--

Man iam beat drago said laying in his bed to excited to sleep.

Hey Drago Jade said walking into his room.

Yeah Jade Drago said raising up slighly.

Can i sleep with you tonight she asked looking scared.

Sure Drago said scooting to make room for her.

Thank you Jade said hopping the bed next to him.

Did you have a bad dream or something Drago asked moving his tail o where it wasnt bother her.

Yeah Jade said looking sadly at the floor.

Well dont worry i will protect you with my awesome ninja skills Dad tought me Drago said pointing to his chest.

Cool a ninja dragon Jade said closeing her eyes.

Cute i have to get my camera Jackie whispered seeing the two five year olds snuggled together.

--the next day--

so how are is Jade adjusting Uncle asked over the phone to Jackie.

She actually responded well to Drago its amazing Jackie said happily looking at Jade and Drago playing in the other room.

Ayyeeed What Uncle said expecting to hear Jade ad cried or run away.

She likes Drago shes is playing with him right now Jackie said holding the phone a safe distance from his ear.

Whats next Jade makes friends with a dark chi wizard Uncle said frustratedly.

Uncle he hasnt done anything to hint that he is evil Jackie said still keeping the phone from his ear.

I know but she should at least of been a little shocked Uncle said calmly.

Well she is just a little girl she is way more open to ideas Jackie said rememberin what he had read in a parenting book

That isnt open its standing in the middle of a field Uncle said laughing lightly.

Jade Jackie called seeing drago come into the kitchen.

She said she was going to the store for something and i couldnt go Drago said happily.

What Jackie screamed as he ran out the door after jade.

Hey where are you going Drago said watching Him run out.

Sweet icecream for lunch Drago said Dragging a chair to the fridge.

--an hour later--

Jade Jackie screamed finally catching the girl.

Oh hi Jackie i found Dragos birthday present.

What Jade you cant just leave when you feel like it Jackie scolded.

Well i had to get his present Jade said holding up a small box clearly wrapped by a child.

Ugh ok just no more wander off Jackie said sternly a little happy Jade had been so adiment on finding him a gift.

Scouts honnor Jade said smileing.

--Dragos B-day--

Hey Drago wake up Jade said waking Drago from his slumber.

Huh what Drago stammered as he opened his eyes.

Here open it Jade said handing him her present.

Huh present drago taking the box.

Open it open it Jade said Impatiently.

Ok ok Drago said laughing at tearing the box open with his claw.

Do you like it Jade said as Drago lifted up a small black leather dog collar.

Its great drago said lookingat the metal coin shapped name tag with his name on it.

I thought you would like it and read the back Jade said eagerly.

My best friend if found return to Jade Drago read aloud.

Thats right Jade said grabbing it and slipping it on Dragos neck.

Wow its great Drago said adjusting it slightly to where the name tag was facing the front.

-- -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

hurray a grand story of epic proportions hurray hurray hurray.

Man i love this pairing rejoice children rejoice for it is to be continued


End file.
